


Drive Me Wild

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali and Julia underneath the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime before the flashback events of "The Overlooked." No spoilers. Written for prompt 9 'Song Lyric' for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
 _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
 _Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_  
 _Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

Kali and Julia lay entwined around each other on a blanket underneath the stars.

The Alpha werewolf traced a trail of kisses from Julia’s lips to the spot above her heart, causing Julia to sigh with pleasure. Her sighs turned to moans as Kali lips found the warm spot between her legs.

Kali buried her tongue deep inside Julia and began to lick. She alternated her pace between fast and frantic and slow and steady.

Julia was soon overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure rushing through her body. She cried out as she came.

“God Kali, you drive me wild.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Howl" by Florence + the Machine.


End file.
